summer
by lilymegpoid
Summary: bercerita tentang hanji yang kesepian saat musim panas.karena temanya punya kegiatan dengan pasangan masing masing, sedangkan hanji hanya berdiam diri dirumah tak tahu ingin mengajak seseorang.tak mungkin ia mengajak rivaille,temanya yang tak pernah sekalipun menyebut namanya.


Hari minggu di musim panas , cuaca di luar sangat cerah cocok untuk ke pantai. Rata rata teman sekantorku di saat musim seperti ini akan jalan jalan ke pantai bersama pasanganya. Contoh petra berencana piknik dengan auro di gunung atau Erwin bersama istrinya liburan ke pantai ,pasti enak kalau saat saat begini jalan jalan , dengan siapa?. Aku tak mungkin mengajak si clean freak itu jalan jalan. Yang ada aku di tendang duluan,ponselku berbunyi di layar tertulis anka memangil langsung ku tekan tombol hijau

" moshi moshi" sapaku

" konichiwa hanji san, siang ini kau ada waktu?"

" banyak sekali, memang ada apa?" Tanya ku sambil tiduran di lantai

" aku ingin mengajakmu kedepartemen store untuk belanja,kudengar juga di sana ada diskon besar besaran"

" ah benarkah" mendengar itu aku langsung bangkit

" iya ayo kita kesana siang ini"

" oke, kita bertemu di halte ya" kataku bersemangat

" sampai ketemu nanti" kata anka

langsung kutekan tombol merah, dan menuju kamar mandi . setelah selesai mandi, aku putuskan untuk memakai kemeja hijau, jaket dan celana panjang hitam, memasukan uang ke dalam kantong jaketku bagian dalam dan sedikit uang di dalam tas, Itu kulakukan karena menurut pengalamanku, kalau nanti di copet setidak masih ada uang di jaket. Setelah kukunci pintu apartemenku,aku berjalan menuju halte yang tak terlalu jauh dari apartemenku,dan disana anka telah duduk di bangku halte

" kau lama menunggu?" Tanyaku

" baru saja tiba kok" jawab anka

" bagaimana kabar kakekmu di rumah sakit"

" kondisinya sudah mulai membaik"

" syukurlah" kataku lega

" kau tak kemana mana musim panas ini?"

" ya, seperti yang kau lihat "

" bagaimana kalau ke desa kakek ku"

" hah? Nanti aku malah merepotkan mu"

" tak usah sungkan begitu, lagi pula kau kan tak pernah ke desa"

" memang sih, tapi aku harus ijin dulu ke kantor"

" baiklah , ah bisnya sudah datang"

hari ini aku belanja banyak juga membeli banyak pakaian karena sedang diskon . aku pulang dengan 3 kantong besar belanjaan . isinya mulai dari beras,telur,minyak,sabun mandi,sabun piring dan masih banyak lagi. Levi menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa.

" levi Bantu aku memasukan barang barang ini" kataku

" tidak" jawabnya datar seraya masuk kedalam apartemenya

" dasar,teman macam apa kau,teman harus saling membantu baka" teriak ku

ku masukan kantong itu satu persatu ke dalam apartemenku, aku mulai menata barang barang yang kubeli ke dalam rak makanan. memang benar jangan berlebihan dalam belanja. Karena selain uang di sakuku menipis juga tanganku pegal karena mengangkat sebanyak itu. Tapi jika dilihat ini cukup untuk satu bulan. Dan setidaknya pengeluaran bulan menurun. ini gara gara diskon tentunya. Memang belanja bisa bikin lupa waktu . sudah malam dan perutku lapar, aku membuat kentang rebus dantelur rebus saja . karena aku malas makan aku tertidur dilantai

matahari sudah mulai menunjukan cahayanya namun hanji masih belum bangun dari alam mimpinya membuat seseorang dongkol dan dengan kasarnya membuka pintu apartemen hanji

" oi empat mata sialan bangun , apa kau mau kita terlabat" teriak rivaille sambil melemparkan buku yang ada di meja ke wajah hanji

sedetik kemudian hanji terbangun

" bisakah kau tak kasar membangunkan orang ha?"

"cepat mandi kita akan terlambat" kata levi menyeret hanji ke kamar mandi

" oi rivai apa yang kau lakukan"

" cepat mandi sana"

" iya aku mandi, tapi tak usah menyeret orang segala"

hanji segera mandi dan memakai pakaian kantornya . rivaille duduk di ruang tamu sembari memakan sarapan paginya. Hanji keluar dari kamarnya telah mengenakan segera menuju ke kantor masing masing untung saja mereka tak pagi rivaille selalu menjemput hanji untuk berangkat bersama, pada awalnya hanjilah yang selalu mengajak rivaille berangkat bersama sama,entah kenapa sekarang jadi terbalik

hanji bekerja di trost corp , perusahaan properti terbesar negri ini. Ia bekerja sebagai sekertaris manajer keuangan .ia bukan sekertaris yang cantik seperti sekertaris lain tapi kemampuanya sangat bagus

hanji mengetuk pintu kantor atasanya

"masuk"

" saya membawakan laporan keuangan bulan ini pak" kata hanji seraya memberikan laporanya

" duduklah" kata atasanya

" bagus,mulai ada peningkatan penjualan" kata atasan hanji setelah membaca laporan keuangan

" iya pak, bulan ini pemjualan unit apartemen meningkat karena promo yang kita adakan, jadwal bapak setelah ini anda akan menghadiri rapat staff,bertemu dengan presdir selanjutnya anda free" hanji menyodorkan jadwal

" apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya hanji

" tidak"

" saya permisi"

jam menunjukan pukul satu siang,ini jam istirahat .hanji menuju ke kantin kantor, memakan bekalnya .hanji makan di dekat kaca gedung ini agar dapat melihat pemandangan luar,ia mendengar obrolan teman sekantornya yang berlibur di berbagai tempat bersama dengan teman atau pasangan. mendengar hal itu membuat hanji sebal

ia berteman degan rivaille sangat lama namun hanji tak pernah sekalipun mendengar namanya di sebut. Rivaille selalu memangilnya dengan sebutan lain seperti empat mata,kacamata sialan, wanita bodoh .mungkin ia dendam karena ia sering mengoda pria pendek,tiba tiba rivaille duduk di depanya membuatnya kaget

" ri…rivaille apa yang kau lakukan di sini" Tanya hanji kaget

" tentu saja makan siang empat mata" jawabnya

" lalu kenapa kau makan disini"

" terserah aku" kata levi datar

" bukan begitu,kantormu kan satu blok dari kau makan disini?bukankah lebih enak jika kau makan di kantormu"

" jangan cerewet mata empat,makan saja bekalmu"

" huh,bisakah kau memangil namaku saja .rivaille" protes hanji

" aku tak bisa" kata rivaille

" kenapa?" Tanya hanji

" sudah kubilang tak bisa"

" iya kenapa?"

" karena…" kata rivaille memalingkan wajahnya

" karena apa rivai"

"karenaakuhanyamenyebutnamamusaatkitamenikah" kata rivaille cepat dan pelan berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya

hanji berusaha mencerna kata kata rivaille yang sangat cepat ,matanya membulat saat mengerti apa yang dikatakan levi

"ja ..jadi kau melamarku?"

rivaille hanya menatap lurus hanji,mata levi mengatakan "ya.

" aku belum membeli cincin untukmu,ja ..jadi…bagaimana…ja..wa..banmu" kata levi

" tentu "

semenjak saat itu hanji tak akan kesepian saat musim panas memiliki keluarga baru yang akan selalu menemaninya tak perduli pada musim

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

mohon kritik dan saranya


End file.
